Circus of the Dead
by dixxi
Summary: Natsu and company accept a request in to rid a village of thieves, but things quickly escalate when a dark guild takes over the village and surrounding areas. Things get worse and worse as the wizards are turned against each other, dividing Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, around 11:30 pm, and Lucy missed her bed, although she was happy she would be able to pay rent after this job.

Team Natsu had taken a job request 2 days before. It was thought to be a shorter job, but there was a complication.  
The original job requested that someone helped defend a small village to the south-east of Magnolia, which was, at the time, invaded by a band of theives, of around 15 people in total.

The problem came when an unknown Dark Guild used this commotion to take over the entire town, enslaving all of its citizens and surrounding villages. The good thing was that the reward had been raised. It was originally 500,000 jewel, but had been raised to 3,000,000.

The wizards were relaxing a few miles outside of the village. Natsu was doing an impression of Gray in front of the flames, shaking his bottom around.

"I'm Gray, and I'm a lonely stripper. I-"

"Knock it off, dragon ass."

"Make me, ice queen."

"Oh, I will, you scaley turd!"

"What'd you say to me, snowflake?!"

"I said you're a scaley turd! Got a problem with that?" Gray stood up.

"Yeah, I do, winter boy!"

"It's on, snake man!"

"That's enough!" Erza yelled.

Gray and Natsu placed their arms on each other and yelled. "Aye!"  
Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy all giggled.  
"Oh, it's ready." Lucy spoke up, taking the fish from the fire.  
"Take however much you want. Natsu got a lot... Too much, I reckon.."  
"Nuh uh! Natsu got just enough! All these fishies are so yummy!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully, chomping down.

"Oh, do you want a fish, Carla?" Happy asked, handing her one.

"No thank you. I don't eat raw fish. That's disgusting. I'd much prefer a cooked fish." She huffed.

"Carla, here you go." Wendy passed her Exceed a cooked fish.  
"Thank you, Wendy."

It went quiet as everyone ate until Gray spoke.

"Woah..."  
"What?" Natsu asked, looking up in the direction Gray was looking.  
"Wow..."  
The clouds had dissapated and revealed the city of stars behind them. It was gorgeous. "Pretty!" Wendy said softly.  
"Yeah, beautiful..." Lucy replied. "Yes, it's quite nice. But we must be going to sleep. So sleep right now." Erza ordered, and with that, the night was over.

It was now early morning and Natsu was still asleep. There was a soft, cool mist covering the ground.

"Natsu. NATSU!" Erza yelled, punching the sleeping wizard who shot up, frowning. "I'm up!"

"Well you weren't a second ago. Hurry up. We have to get to the village. The situation's gotten worse. They've spread even farther, and now have control of the 9 nearby villages. There's no time to waste." Erza informed everyone. It was certainly a surprise. Nobody thought they'd move so quickly in the cover of the night.

It didn't take long for the party to be on the move once more, feeling rejuvinated after sleeping and eating. It was around an hour before they could see the villages.

And lots of corpses.

They got closer to the village. It stunk of death and blood.

"Fairy Tail! So you've finally shown up! How wonderful!" A voice cried out from the village. A man walked out, clapping.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Erza roared.

"Oh my! How entertaining! Don't get so worked up! You'll give them hope, and that'd be utterly cruel." The man made himself more clear.

He had short red hair and a large scar across his cheek.

"Give who hope."

"Why, the children, of course! I kept a few alive. I didn't want you to miss out." He smirked.

"Excuse me?!"

He laughed, throwing a mangled body toward them. Sure enough, it was a little boy.

"You... You're a monster." Lucy screamed, hugging Wendy tightly, who began crying at the sight of the mangled body. His spine was coming out of his neck and his entire torso was twisted. An arm was missing and both legs were broken to the point that they looked as if they had been stuck in a blender.

"Yes, I am! I'm glad you've noticed! Now, shall we play a game?"

"What did you do to him?!" Natsu yelled violently, rushing towards the man.

"Oh, I just got a little bored, that's all. Am I not allowed to have any fun? That's no fair, is it?"

The mangled boy spoke.

"No... It's... N..Not F..Fai-air..."

Wendy let out a shriek of terror, closing her eyes and hugging Lucy even tighter. Something terrible was happening in this village, and Fairy Tail was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

The man simply chuckled as the wizard charged at him. "Why, whatever do you mean? I didn't 'do' anything to him. In fact, I haven't put a single finger on the boy."

Natsu growled, frowning as he leaped into the air with flames on his feet. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled, throwing a powerful punch at the man, who seemed to take the hit on purpose. As soon as they made contact, Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Natsu?" Happy yelled out.

Gray frowned as Natsu stopped, raising an eyebrow at the peculiar behaviour. "Natsu?" He called out. There was no reply from Natsu, but the man started laughing maniacly.

"Oh, this is just wonderful!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Natsu turned around to face the others. His expression was blank and his eyes glossy.

"Natsu?" Erza called out to the Dragon Slayer, but nothing happened. He didn't seem to acknowledge her at all, but he leaped towards Gray and roared. "Fire Dragon Talon!"

Natsu swung at Gray, who grunted with surprise before jumping back, barely avoiding the sudden attack.

"Natsu, what're you doing?!" Lucy yelled, concerned and confused at his sudden aggression.

"I don't think he can hear us, Lucy." Erza said, stepping forward as she requipped. "Requip!" She yelled, requipping into her Sea Empress armor.

"Ah, very observant. What she says is correct. He can't hear a word you say." The man spoke.

Lucy was about to walk into the battle, but Erza held out her arm to stop her. "No. Stay there and protect Wendy. This battle just got very dangerous."

"B-But, I can fight!" Wendy protested.

"Enough, Wendy!" Carla insisted. "It's just as Erza said. This battle's very dangerous. You'll just get in the way if you try and fight. We still don't know his magic."

"O-Okay..." Wendy frowned.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled, launching his ice at Natsu, who melted the ice with his Fire Dragon Roar.

"What the hell's gotten into you, man?!" Gray called out, jumping out of the way of the flames. Gray landed a few punches on Natsu, missing the last one.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roared, punching his fists together, creating an explosion that knocked Gray from his feet.

Erza quickly ran in, standing infront of Gray as he got up. She launched her attack at Natsu, splashing a large amount of water onto him. She was unsure if this would dull his attacks, but she had to try.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu roared as Erza attacked, and, just as she'd hoped, the flames were canceled out by the water.

"You're powerless against me, Natsu. Give up now or suffer the consequences." She stood tall, pointing her sword at Natsu.

He frowned, jumping back a few meters. He looked at Lucy and smirked, racing toward her and Wendy.

Erza frowned, unsure of what he was doing. She grunted and quickly started running after him as she realized his plan.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang" Natsu yelled, swinging his hand toward Lucy.

Lucy pushed Wendy out of the way and reached for her keys as quickly as she could, gripping onto Taurus. She swung it infront of her and yelled.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Tau- Agh!"

Natsu's hand slammed into Lucy's stomach, throwing her back. She skidded along the dirt before coming to a stop.

"Lucy!" Erza, Wendy and Happy yelled in unison.

Natsu was already walking up to her when she got to her knees and stood up.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" His foot caught fire as he yelled. Natsu swung his foot at her before stopping. The flame on his foot went out and he blinked rapidly, shaking his head.

"What... I... L-Lucy?..." Lucy flinched as he spoke and stepped back as he reached out to her.

He frowned. "Did I-"

"Yes, you did." Erza interrupted.

"I'm still unsure, but I think it's his magic."

"What?" Natsu turned around to face her.

"I think he-"

"Well done! Right again, Erza! My magic allows me to manipulate the mind. It's very useful." The man congratulated.

"But that makes you basically invincible."

"Yes, it does. You see, no wizard is a threat to me. It doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't have control of your own mind. Now... Why don't we play again?"

Lucy smirked, making her way over to him.  
"Luce!" Natsu called out.

"Alright, Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She yelled, swinging Leo's key before her.

There was a golden light as Leo appeared.

The man chuckled and took a few steps forward, reaching his arm out towards Lucy, touching her on the wrist.

She grunted before falling limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo smirked. "Nice thinking, Lucy..." He muttered to himself as he rushed at her, grabbing her keys. "YEET!" "Erza, catch!" He yelled, throwing the gate keys to the scarlet haired wizard.

Erza smiled as she realized what Lucy had done.

"Wait, what's going on?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well," Erza began. "A celestial wizard's keys can only be used by the wizard they're contracted to. For example, I can't summon any of Lucy's spirits. She has to."

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed. "But, Leo's still ou-"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm correct, he can only control one person at a time. If not, then why not control both Lucy and Leo?"

"Well, well, well... You're starting to get on my nerves..." The man smirked, muttering a spell. "Manipulation: Memory Lane." He looked at Lucy as she became aware of her surroundings, but something wasn't right. Something was off. She quickly figured out what.

She was back at home, but not at her apartment. She was at her manor.

"No..." She sighed softly, looking around. She was about to find her room when she paused after a familiar voice spoke her name.

"Lucy, darling?"

It was her mother.

She turned around, and sure enough, her mother, Layla, was standing before her.

"M..Mom?..."

"Ah, there you are!" Layla bent down, holding out her arms. Lucy looked down and fell backward with surprise as a younger version of herself ran through her legs.

"Look, mommy! I made you a daisy chain!" The girl held out a flower crown.

"Aw, thank you, Lucy. It's lovely!" Layla smiled sweetly, picking up her daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"When can I play with Daddy?"

Layla paused.

"I'm afraid he's busy right now."

"Oh..."

Lucy reached out her arm to grab her mother, but before she could she was suddenly in the dining room.

"Father?"

"What is it."

"Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow?"

"No, Lucy. I don't have time for childish activities. I'm busy. Now eat your breakfast and be quiet. I'm reading."

"... Yes, Father..."

Lucy sighed, frowning as memories flooded back to her.

"Lucy!" Her mother called out from behind her.

She turned around and was now in the courtyard.

"Yes, mom?"

"I want to show you something, darling."

"Okay!"

"Look."

"Oh, pretty!"

"Yes... It's very pretty. It's called a celestial..." Layla's voice faded away.

Layla coughed loudly. Lucy pouted, holding her hand tightly.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Y...Yes, I'm fine, Lu-" She coughed violently.

"Mmh.." She sniffled, looking at her mother sick in bed. She couldn't stop coughing and she could hardly breathe. Lucy knew she wouldn't hold on to much longer.

"Listen... Lucy..."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Come... Come here, darling..."

"O...Okay..."

"I.. I want to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Lucy... V..Very much... And... So does yo..your father...Listen... I... I don't think I'll be here much longer..."

"What do you mean?..." Lucy became choked up.

"I... I won't be in this... world... I'll be... Up... In heaven... And... I'll watch over you... O...Okay? So... When... Uh... Whenever you feel alone... Or.. Or sad... Just... Look up, o..okay? And... And remember, that I'll a..always be with you, my... my darling, my sweet... darling Luc... Lucy... O...Okay?"

"Mhm... I... Love you, mommy... I love you so much, mommy... Please... Don't go, mommy! Don't go! Mommy! I... uh... I... I don't want you to go!" Lucy cried loudly, burying her face in her mother's stomach.

"I know, Lucy..." She stroked her head softly. Tears dripped down Layla's face as she smiled at her daughter.

"M...mom?" Lucy said softly as she felt her mother's hand slide down her back.

"Mommy?" She looked up. Her mother's eyes were lifeless and cold.

"Mommy?! M..Mom! MAMMA!" She yelled, shaking her mother.

"Wake up! M...Mom... Please... No... Don't... Don't go... Mom... I... I love you, mommy... Please... Don't... Don't go..."

It was raining.

The sky was overcast.

Everything was quiet.

The only sound was the soft, broken drops of rain falling gracefully onto the umbrellas.

Lucy remembered this day vividly.

"Father..."

"Yes."

"I miss mom..."

"I know..."

"Daddy..."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Can... Can you bring her back..."

"No..."

"But... But daddy... Please... Please daddy..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But you have to... Daddy... I..." She sobbed, hugging her father.

He placed his arm around her and sighed.

"Why... Why am I seeing this..."

"I don't want to see this..."

"Stop making me see this..."

"I... I just want... to..."


End file.
